


Imagine Being a Mother Figure for Jack

by cammiwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammiwrites/pseuds/cammiwrites





	1. One

“Ouch!” Jack hissed and pulled away from Dean.

“Come on, kid. Stay still” Dean complained, annoyed at the fact that this is the fourth time Jack has messed up his stitches.

“Jack, you need to let Dean stitch you up. Cas isn’t going to home anytime soon to heal you” Sam explained.

“Why can’t I just use my powers?” Jack frowned.

“You know ever since you got back from the other universe your powers have been acting up-”

“We don’t want you blowing yourself up” Dean cut Sam off. “Drink this. It should dull the pain”

Jack was about to take a sip of Dean’s whiskey when you walked through the doors into the library.

“What the hell are you drinking? Put that down” You scolded and Jack quickly put the glass down.

“I’m sorry, Y/n. Dean said it would make the pain stop so he could give me stitches” Jack apologized and you frowned.

“It’s not your fault, sweetheart. What the hell were you 2 thinking? He’s barely a year old! He shouldn’t be putting that stuff in his body! How did he even get that cut on his face? Did you take him on a hunt? You know that he’s not-”

“Y/n. Calm down. He just fell and hit his face on a doorknob” Sam laughed quietly.

“Shut up. You two, go get something for dinner. I’ll fix the kid up” You pushed the brothers out of the library and made your way in front of Jack.

“Let me see” You inspected the cut on Jack’s forehead.

You cleaned the excess blood off with an alcohol pad and heard Jack suck in a deep breath.

“What’s your favorite candy?” You smiled at him.

“Nougat. I tried some the day I was born” Jack grinned.

“I usually don’t like using my powers for frivolous things but…”

You snapped your fingers and a nougat bar appeared in your hands.

“Should I not use my powers for frivolous things?” Jack asked as he opened the candy.

“You can use your power for anything you want, Jack. Preferably you should use them for good, but it’s still your choice. I was taught that my powers were only to be used for professional reasons. Work, Travel, War… The archangels or more specifically Gabriel and Lucifer exposed me to the use of powers for anything” You explained. “I spent a period of my life using my powers for anything I wanted but… I didn’t want to end up like Gabriel or Lucifer”

“Lucifer turned evil” Jack furrowed his eyebrows. “But what happened to Gabriel?”

“I’m going to start stitching you up now Jack. Just eat the candy and focus on the flavors instead of the pain” You smiled.

“Okay” Jack started eating the candy.

“Gabriel ran away… from god, from heaven, from me… Nobody knew where he was but I felt his presence. Sam and Dean ran into him a few years back. He was disguised as a trickster. Tricking people to teach them a lesson” You laughed as you stitched. “A chaotic good. That sounds like him… Dean said that Lucifer killed him… stabbed him with his own angel blade. But… I don’t know”

“You think he’s alive?” Jack asked.

“I don’t know. It might just be me being in denial. But I think I feel his presence. It’s different though. It feels too… out there. Before, it felt like he was hidden. Now, it feels like it’s right in front of me. Like he’s trying to be seen” You frowned. “But he wouldn’t do that. If he was alive… he wouldn’t want me to find him. He would stay hidden…”

“You loved him” Jack said as you started to put the medical supplies away.

“Not by choice” You laughed. “It was just what fate had decided. He knew how to deny fate…”

You placed a band-aid over the stitched up cut on Jack’s face and smiled.

“All done”

Jack stood up and hugged you. “Thank you, Y/n.”

“You’re welcome, Jack” You laughed and hugged him back.

He pulled back and stared at you.

“Staring isn’t polite, Jack” You smiled.

“I… I just like to think that if my mom didn’t die… that she would be like you” He smiled.

“Oh… You don’t know how much that means to me, Jack”


	2. Two

“He is Lucifer’s son. He will turn one day. And we will need to put him down” Dean yelled at Sam.

“You should lower your voice before he hears you” You muttered.

“I don’t care if he hears me” Dean snapped. “He should know that that’s his future”

“You don’t know if that’s how he’s going to turn out” Sam argued.

“He’s the devils son”

“Jesus! You really are Michael’s vessel!” You exasperated.

“What?”

“You’re trying to write his fate. It’s funny! You fought the angels to have free will and you’re not giving Jack a chance” You shook your head in disgust.

“We fought for humanity. Jack isn’t human and he has evil in his blood” Dean squinted.

“Jack is part human, Dean. He isn’t connected with Lucifer. When will you get that through your head? The only thing that is going to warp his mind is the way you treat him. When did you become your father? Do you want him to grow up like-”

“Like who? Like me? He’s nothing like me” Dean scoffed.

“He’s exactly like you, Dean. His mother died. He grew up too fast because of his ‘father.’ If you keep treating him like this, he will end up worse than you. He’s too powerful to have his mind poisoned” You sighed.

“He’s a monster”

“He’s no different than Castiel. Or any angel for that matter. How many monsters have you saved? Monsters that you worked with? Crowley? Rowena? Benny? God… You let a vampire out of purgatory but you can’t treat an innocent kid normally” You slammed your hands on the table, your eyes shining with power.

“Y/n…” Sam said warily and you gulped.

“I don’t know why you treat him the way you do… But you need to stop. If you can’t, then you need to tell me. So that I can take him somewhere that he can feel safe. Remember… I’m a monster too by your standards”


End file.
